


Still Here

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: A simple reminder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belluww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belluww/gifts).



Drift sat on the floor beside Wing’s berth, slumped on the edge of it, his forearms under his chin. He had taken it as a task for himself to look over the recovering jet - that was the least he could do for him.

The battle was still fresh in the grounder’s mind; the pungent stench of spilt energon, the burnt wiring, the foul reek of semi-organic fluids, the smell of fired guns...

Flashes of light.

Shouting.

Pain.

And a piercing scream somewhere.

He woke up with a start, his optics bright in the dark room, his vents roaring. He glanced at Wing who had his optics open and was smiling at him softly.

A hand came to rest against his cheek and Drift nuzzled the warm palm, burying his face into it as much as he could, whimpering quietly. He felt the calm thrum of Wing’s field against him; soothing pulses and relaxed flares. The feeling of the familiar field embracing him forced another quiet whimper from his vocalizer. He had been so scared. He had become so close to lose that feeling of safety, of affection, or warmth. Of love.

“It’s okay, Drift. I’m all right”, Wing said, his voice mirroring his field. He rubbed the base of a finial, trying to smooth away the jagged edges of Drift’s upset field.

All of a sudden, Drift got up and leant over the white mech and kissed him. To feel him. To convince himself Wing really was all right. That he really was alive and not a product of his imagination.

The soft press of lips against his was all the confirmation he needed.


End file.
